


Four Docs*, Four Rooms

by Flywoman



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to a wee <a href="http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/522490.html">challenge/meme</a> by <a href="http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://blackmare-9.livejournal.com/"><b>blackmare_9</b></a> , who is curious about what each member of House's team was thinking when Masters asked in 7X15, "You guys ever think about what you might do to House?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Docs*, Four Rooms

**Author's Note:**

>   *okay, one of them is not yet a medical doctor, but she does have two Ph.D.s under her belt, which is good enough for me.

Foreman imagines a cleanshaven House standing in front of his desk in a crisp white coat. At his nod, the older man trots off to perform an MRI, while Foreman leans back in his chair and tosses the big grey and red ball contemplatively from one hand to the other.

Taub sees himself fitting House to a Procrustean bed, his sensitive surgeon’s hands expertly trimming away all of the awkward, unsightly bits that make House too big for any room he happens to be in.

Chase has a sudden, startling vision of House on his knees in front of him, silent for once because his mouth is too full to talk. He hardens and flushes and hopes to God that no one else has noticed.

For her part, Masters pictures House locked in a bare, bright, room with blank walls, with absolutely nothing to do but watch his own thoughts tumble feverishly over and over each other. She senses that this much, at least, they have always had in common.


End file.
